


hide and seek

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Half-Elves, Katolis, Post Series, Rayllum, Raylum, Swords, parenting, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum and Rayla’s daughter Sarai was a master of mischief.





	hide and seek

“Rayla!” Callum shouted, with a clear panic in his voice. He was running around the castle, clearly distressed and then saw his wife, who was sitting in the library with a book in her hand, taking a break from training the new soldiers in fighting. The elf did not expect Callum to act like that.

 

“Callum, is something wrong?”

 

He just nodded.

 

“Yes! Sarai toon your swords and ran away! I can’t find her!”

 

Before he could finish the sentence, she dropped the book, before letting out a loud sigh. Their five year old daughter really loved to steal her mother’s swords, even if she was forbidden from touching them when she was alone.

 

She groaned.

 

“I swear she’s inherited that from her human side. She needs to be supervised before playing with swords, she could hurt her horns!”

 

“ _ That’s  _ what you’re worried about? Not that she has actual swords with her?”

 

“Callum, sweety, you don’t have horns and therefor don’t know how painful hurting them are. I, as an elf, also believe children need to learn how to defend themselves from a young, but with  _ supervision _ . It’s the human part of her takes makes her a rule breaker, so please let’s go find her before she causes an accident.”

 

Callum let out a sigh and followed Rayla, and immediately got back into looking for a tiny little girl with brown hair and purple horns hiding in a corner with her mother’s swords.

 

Callum had always thought raising human children would be hard enough, but that was before Sarai had been born. She wasn’t only a mix of both species in looks, she had also inherited the typical mischief traits from both human and elves.

 

Life in the castle never was the same again, and moments like this proved it.

 

So, the young couple spent the next hours looking for their daughter, until they found her asleep, cradling the swords like if it had been a teddy bear.


End file.
